Naive
by SmileyBonanza
Summary: First Hotaru's fic by me. Fufufufu... I don't know if you'll like it or not. You know, enjoy!


_This is my favourite song that I would like to share with everyone. Uhuh, I love this song so I tried my best to write an SDK fic based on it. Kyah, I'm sorry if it wasn't good enough. _

**_SMILEY BONANZA _**

**_PROUDLY PRESENT TO YOU _**

**NAIVE **

Hotaru walked into the night club. He wasn't fond of stepping inside the whore's place but Yuki was persuading him to come to have fun. Hotaru was aware that other thing that Yukimura was good at despite of being a good business strategist were petting breast and of course, drinking.

The place was a complete hell. To him, the women here were worse than the devil itself. Some of them tried to have fun with him but he kindly refused them. He eyed to locate Yukimura.

He saw him sitting on a couch, surrounded by a bunch of concubines. The word concubines made him felt sick as they were all still young but had been spoilt by the hands of irresponsible people.

"Hi, Hotaru. Sit here, will you?" said Yuki with both of his hands busy petting the whores' breasts.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Anyway, you said you had a business to discuss with me. That's what you said in the phone".

"Well, have funs first", Yukimura replied. By the time he finished talking, the light went dim. Yuki was very excited himself as he paid attention at the stage.

A teenage girl younger than nineteen stepped into the arena. She was a Japanese girl and was wearing a blue dress that was showing her thigh and the area above her chest. Her black hair was as gentle as her fair skin.

She was pretty.

**_How could this be done  
Your such a smiling sweetheart  
Oh and your sweet and pretty face  
in such an ugly way  
something so beautiful  
That every time I look inside_**

"Well, the show is about to begin", said Yuki.

Hotaru couldn't help but to watch her. Her voice was as enchanting as her look. However, she didn't look like had been spoilt as badly as the other women in the club. She had a very fresh scent. The girl moved down the stage and approached the audience.

**_I know that she knows that I'm not fond of asking  
True or false it may be  
she's still out to get me_**

"Who is she?" he asked to Yuki. Yuki grinned to see his overexcited friend.

"That girl, she is new. She is still young. She came here because she had no money at all to support her family. Pretty sad, huh?" explained Yukimura. Hotaru couldn't help himself from feeling sorry for her.

**_I know that she knows that I'm not fond of asking  
True or false it may be  
she's still out to get me_**

The more he looked at her destructing herself, the more uneasy he felt.

He lost his persistence.

He rouses and approached the girl. He couldn't just let a young girl like her destroying herself by gaining the title of a concubine. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the exit. A few guards came out to block his way but Hotaru could attack them all in one blow as he was very famous for his strength.

"Hey, let me go, will you?" cried the girl as she struggled to let herself go. Hotaru didn't listen to her and continued to drag her away from the building.

"If you don't let me go, I'll scream for help", she threatened him. Hotaru stopped his feet and looked at her in a questioning expression.

**_How could this be done  
By such a smiling sweetheart  
Oh and your sweet and pretty face  
In such an ugly way something so beautiful  
Every time I look inside _**

"How old are you?" he asked. The girl wasn't replying him. Instead, she looked down on the road, confused if she should answer the question or not.

"How old are you?" he repeated. Lowering her voice, she replied, "I'm seventeen".

"You do know it is illegal for a girl below the age of eighteen to be in the club, right?" he asked in a stern voice. The young girl nodded her head solemnly.

**_I know that she knows that I'm not fond of asking  
True or false it may be  
she's still out to get me_**

Suddenly, the girl started sniffing. She didn't even look at him, embarrassed that she ended up crying like a baby in front of a stranger who was concerned about her.

"I came from a poor family and we hadn't got enough money. My parents were in debt with the gangsters so they had to sell me instead for money. I do not want to be in there. It was horrible", she sobbed and sobbed.

**_I know that she knows that I'm not fond of asking  
True or false it may be  
she's still out to get me _**

Hotaru patted her head gently. The girl stopped crying and immediately wiped off her tears away from her face. Hotaru gave a very warmth smile to her.

The girl painted a beam across her face as if the light of her future had shone again. "Geez, it's a good thing that you bumped into a federal district officer", he said.

"Does that mean I don't have to go back there again?"

He nodded.

**_How could this be done_**

**_By such a smiling sweetheart ?_**

**_Oh you're so naive yet so_**

**_such an ugly thing_**

**_someone so beautiful_**

**_and everytime you're on his side._**

"Thank you, Mr.! Thank you very much", she said in a very jolly tone and hugged him tightly as if he was the hero of the day. But for her, he was more than that.

**_I know she knows that I'm not fond of asking  
True or false it maybe be she's still out to get me_**

"Am I staying with you?" she asked and asked excitedly as they walked for the main road. Hotaru could see her beauty even more as she continued to smile as fresh as the night breeze.

**_Just don't let me down  
Just don't let me down  
Hold on to your kite  
Just don't let me down  
Just don't let me down  
Hold on to your kite  
Just don't let me down  
Just don't let me down  
Hold on to this kite  
Just don't let me down_**

He watched the moonlight brightening up the night. There was only one thing that he hoped from her; Just don't let him down.

_Ha… okay… I don't know. Reviews. Okay? _


End file.
